Take Cortex Everywhere Glitch
The Take Cortex Everywhere Glitch is a glitch in Crash Twinsanity that allows the player to drag Cortex to almost every level in the game. If auto-save is enabled during the process of this glitch, it can severely damage the player's save file and the player will be forced to start a new game. Even without the risk of damaging the save file, it can be extremely difficult dragging Cortex through the various levels of the game, so it must be used with caution. Instructions In Farmer Ernest's farm, grab Cortex and throw him towards Ernest. Cortex should start firing at him (or his chickens). While Cortex is doing so, exit the farm, jump off the edge of the cliff, and wait on the beach area below. If this is performed successfully, Cortex should teleport next to Crash. Crash can now spin him and drag him about as he pleases. Advisories As mentioned before, this glitch can cause a large amount of errors and constraints that can vary from minor to severe, including lock-ups. *Enabling auto-save during the process of this glitch may damage, or, in rare cases, corrupt the player's save file. In order to fix it, the player has to start a new game. *If a load screen appears while performing this glitch, the game will more than likely crash. *Taking Cortex to the Academy of Evil is impossible, since Cortex doesn't enter the ship (so the ants will just walk towards the camera and do nothing). *Cortex will turn invisible if taken to the 10th Dimension and the game will lock if he is taken to Rockslide Rumble. *If Crash is joined with Cortex during the character-switching phase to play as Cortex, the game will crash. *Crash cannot jump as high with Cortex meaning he might not be able to get past certain obstacles. *If the player switches characters with Cortex just after handling him (provided Crash is not joint with him), Cortex will be unable to move, and the only way the fix this glitch is to reload the save file. *For unknown reasons, if the player throws Cortex away, runs too far away from him and then dies, the game will fail to respawn and as a result, it will freeze. **Note: This glitch only occurs in levels where Cortex is not supposed to be with Crash, and it does not occur in the Doc Amok levels. *Wherever Cortex is thrown, he will teleport back to Crash. This doesn't happen on places Cortex is supposed to be. Playing the levels with Cortex With this glitch, Crash can drag Cortex to N. Sanity Beach, Totem Hokum (Doc Amok only), Iceberg Lab, Ice Climb (first segment), and High Sea Hi-Jinks. N. Sanity Beach Crash must use the cave on N. Sanity Island to get back to N. Sanity Beach, but must get Cortex to follow Crash by warping due to pits along the way. However, when reaching the beach area with Cortex, one of the steps down to the beach can kill or harm Crash. The game may also crash due to bringing Cortex to the beach, which can result in the area becoming accessible for a while, or sometimes with it over-flooding and locking up the area. Jungle Bungle There are no difficulties with bringing Cortex to Jungle Bungle, but in the worm area, Crash must leave him, go to the next checkpoint, hit it, and die. Crash will then respawn with Cortex. Fighting Cortex and Mecha Bandicoot with Cortex at hand is not difficult, but the cutscenes will screw up - Cortex's arm will become detached, and the camera will be outside Cavern Catastrophe. Cavern Catastrophe At the start of the level, the cutscene that occurs just before Crash and Cortex form a ball will mess up, but afterwards the game will run normally, and will not join Crash and Cortex back up again after the level. This means that Totem Hokum cannot be played with the glitch by entering it via Cavern Catastrophe. Totem Hokum If the player is skilled enough to enter Totem Hokum, then it will most likely be fine. If the player throws Cortex before entering the cutscene, it will play with Cortex holding a gun, and any damage Cortex takes will make him teleport near Crash (while still in Cortex's path). It is advised to go to Cortex's path before the checkpoints, or else Cortex will proceed like if you were playing normally. If the player enters the cutscene while holding Cortex, it will mess up (Cortex's arm will be pointing at Crash, even if it means passing through Cortex himself). After it ends, Crash will still be grabbing Cortex, and he will act like normal. However, if Crash touches Cortex while not spinning, he will take damage. Spin-throwing also damages Crash, while normal throw won't. It is impossible to complete Doc Amok with Cortex, but dying before getting to Farmer Ernest's farm will cause Crash to join an invisible Cortex, which can't be thrown (the player can see Cortex while spinning) making Crash jump much lower. Rusty Walrus Chase The glitch works almost flawlessly in this level with no major problems, although the level is significantly harder to complete because of the large gaps that the player must jump over in order to proceed, and the cutscenes are subject to mess up. Category:Glitches Category:Crash Twinsanity